My Everything
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: [This boy, this boy is my everything. I have no idea what I would do without him. He keeps me insane in this fucked up sane world. He's smart as hell, even though he doesn't let people know it. When he's bored he can't sit still. Like at all. He moves around the room, will NOT sit down in his desk, and tries to annoy the teachers just to get sent out.] NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Karkles! What's up man?" I shout over the sound of everyone else in the room. His eyes flick to me for a moment before returning to his crush.

Why do I do this to myself? Because he's Karkat. What else would I do? So I'll sit back and just watch from a distance behind the protective screen of my shades. Where he can't see me.

Okay, so just listen to this real quick.

I.

Let me explain something.

This boy.

This boy is my everything. I have no idea what I would do without him.

He keeps me insane in this fucked up sane world.

He's smart as hell, even though he doesn't let people know it.

When he's bored he can't sit still. Like at all. He moves around the room, will NOT sit down in his desk, and tries to annoy the teachers so he can get sent out.

He likes attention and likes to talk about himself. Which I'm perfectly fine with, because I adore his voice. Despite what I say, I could listen to him talk for several hours on end.

He has the prettiest light chocolate brown eyes I have ever fucking seen and they have this little dark almost-grey ring around them.

He is so short is adorable and he has a favorite pair of fucking sports pants that have little specks of paint and is tearing in places from his parkour.

He's the kind of guy that sings off key just because he can and doesn't give any shits about what other people think about his voice.

He jokes with everyone and even his insults are funny. He can't take an insult seriously from anyone, even if he tried. it just rolls off him like nothing.

He isn't bothered by pretty much anything and loves heights. He doesn't fear much and I can't imagine him ever being afraid to stand up for what he believes in.

When he's quiet people start to kinda panic internally because he's NEVER quiet. He has the dumbest laugh ever and makes fun of everyone else's laugh to make cover it up.

He smiles a lot, and his braces are blue. They used to be alternating green and blue, but now its just blue. His favorite colour is either blue or red. Maybe it's purple, I haven't asked.

He has an obsession with TV and movies, and doesn't get much sleep because of it. One of his favorite movies is Jack Ass and he likes to talk about it a lot.

His favorite genre is comedy and he listens to all kinds of music but mostly rap.

He hates math and can't stand English. He can tolerate Science just because his crush in that class with him. He finds excuses to look at her and talk to her. He flirts with her just because she sometimes flirts back, and even does it in front of her boyfriend just because he can.

He honestly doesn't care about anything anyone has to say about him that's negative and barely ever cares if it's positive.

He's a douchey-derp face that hates my guts and doesn't understand how much he means to me.

He's the kind of person that doesn't give you the time of day unless he likes you.

He doesn't use social media, and only has a Facebook because _she _does.

He's a spoiled rich kid, but refuses to admit it. He has a phone and an I-pod. He uses both on a daily basis and can't survive without them. They are like his children. He likes to play stupid games on them in class when he's bored and doesn't care if he gets caught.

Mostly just because he never has. He's obvious that he's on his phone, but they never notice. So he's never gotten either taken away. If he has, he always gets them back by the end of the block.

Somehow.

He's the opposite of a teachers pet, but they still treat him like their favorite because he makes things interesting.

He's the class clown and he loves to make people laugh. Even at his own expense because he just doesn't care.

He disregards any rules he's told and just does what he wants because he's a cocky fucker.

His favorite sport is soccer and he loves playing it. He doesn't really like watching it because he'd rather be out there in the field showing 'those idiots how its done'.

He always knows just what to say to make me laugh, unknowingly. No matter what mood I'm in, he always has something to say to put a smile on my face.

Which sucks because he doesn't notice.

He doesn't see the smile, the blush, he doesn't see the way I straighten at my shades as he doesn't notice my feelings for him. He doesn't hear the fluttering in my chest that is my heart. He doesn't see the pulling at my bangs to cover my face. Doesn't know about the butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me. When he smiles at me.

I'll just continue to let him do this to me. Just so I can talk to him.

Even though all we do is scream at each other.

I could never tell him the truth, that's not things work. I don't get that stupid happy ending where he falls in love with me. I move on and forget about it.

I just have to keep waiting for that day to happen.

Four and a half years probably just isn't long enough of a wait.

Just a few more weeks or so now. Yeah...just gotta wait a little longer.

To get over him.

And forget about this stupid crush thing.

It'll go away.

I'll move on to someone I can actually be with.

He's nothing super special...

Just a cocky asshole that makes my heart flutter. That makes everything seem not sucky. That makes me laugh when I'm just about ready to rip someone's head off. That can somehow manage to disarm the deadliest person in the school with a couple hugs and a shoosh. Someone how can bring a smile to my face when tears are streaming down my cheeks.

He's just

My everything.

**...**

**Unrequited Davekat reversed? I'm fine I swear, I'm not crazy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Made this for the guest that reviewed on the first chapter. Loved the review so much I just had to do this.**

**So the chapter before this was supposed to be Dave writing down his thoughts in the middle of math class. I know, not very clear, but I thought I would clear that up. **

**This is just where Karkat finds the letter Dave wrote and his reaction to it. **

**You're welcome mine pigeon.**

**...**

He's staring at her again. She doesn't notice.

I know how he feels right now.

It's the same heart-tearing feeling I get every time I catch him staring at her.

He doesn't notice me.

The bell rings and I rush out the door before I can get the chance to allow myself to glance back at him.

...

**Karkat's POV**

...

That idiot left his notebook in math class again.

Just because I wanted to, I flipped through the pages.

He's written a new note today, the idiot.

There's almost always a new note in this stupid fucking notebook. Pretty much everyday. He forgets it in here a lot, and even sometimes forgets it in a few other classes.

I wonder who he's always talking about? Who has magically stolen the Strider's heart? They deserve a fucking metal. I've been trying to get it for the past several years.

I skim through the words and stop suddenly.

Braces? Blue? Wait.

I have blue braces.

Does he mean me? Is he talk about ME?

I don't stare at anyone...? Who does he think I stare at?

I'm not short!

Or a douchebag...

Dave is such an idiot. I don't flirt with anyone. I don't even know HOW to flirt with anyone. If I did, I would be flirting with HIM. The asshole.

"Karkles! What the HELL are you READING?!" Dave yells in my face, snatching the book from my hands and clutching it to his chest.

My face hurts from all the blushing and smiling.

"Dave, you're fucking stupid."

**...**

**Tada, you got your happy ending! Sorry I couldn't do much better than this, I can't seem to do very well with romance at the moment. Just unrequited. **

**Stupid jerk face. Hasn't talked to me for almost a week now. I hate this. **

**Why did no one tell me not to do anything stupid? Because I seriously fucked up. **


End file.
